People Like Us
by ToraTsuin
Summary: [Adopted from Kingprochan] They all came from different pasts, from different backgrounds. They were broken, shattered, or close to it. And when everyone, even those they had loved, had given up on their existences; he came into their lives with an outstretched hand. "After all, people like us have to stick together."
1. Remember to Begin

**Title: **_"People Like Us"_

**Summary:** _They all came from different pasts, from different backgrounds. They were broken, shattered, or close to it. And when everyone, even those they had loved, had given up on their existences; he came into their lives with an outstretched hand. "After all, people like us have to stick together."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the amazing characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I own the plot of this story, though, but I do not own the original KHR!_

**Chapter Title: **_"Remember to Begin" _

**AN: **Hey this is Tora, for the next few chapters I am posting word for word what Kingprochan originally wrote. This includes the above message.

* * *

Awake or asleep? Was he silently dreaming or quietly observing the nothingness around him? The darkness provided no answers. Whether he opened or closed his eyes, he was met with blackness. Nothing. Blank.

Was anything real? Was he truly alive? Or was he buried, deep down into the unforgiving earth, forgotten as he decade? Thoughts that only create themselves when you have too much time on your hands filling his mind to the brim. They clawed and scraped along his skull painfully, searching for an answer he couldn't come up with.

He had too much time. So much that it was painful. It had been so long since anything had happened. So long that he couldn't tell if even those hazy, different memories were real. Had they been placed there to fool him? Or had he lived them, even for a brief moment?

"I've been surrounded by this darkness for so long. Have I already died of solitude? Or am I still hanging on by a thread?"

Was this what eternity was like? Living so long that life just seemed to blur? All of the colors; blues, reds, greens, yellows. Had they just become a giant blob of black that obscured his vision as everything passed by? As time left him behind?

Something plush and soft was underneath him, warm from his body heat. He was always lying there. Day in and day out, even though he couldn't tell. His limp and numb body stayed still in the same spot, burning at times and freezing at others. Sometimes a single part of his body would be warmer or colder than the rest.

There was never anything going on in his life in the dark. No colors, no movement, no smells. Just blank spots that should have been filled with images. Sometimes he would hallucinate scenes but no picture would appear. Just static, like some broken memory.

"I don't like the dark," he murmured to himself, not even hearing his own voice. "Nothing is here. I'm alone…By myself to rot for eternity…"

_"Time passes by without a trace. Learn this."_

Another part of an old memory, haunting him. He could tell that it was from a long time ago, so long that it was beyond his comprehension. Static once again filled his mind, painfully reminding him of his misfortune. Just one image, just one clear sound. That was all he needed to be aware of his existence.

_"You are my heir…you must learn of my troubles, my burdens. But before that, you must learn of my upbringing."_

A new fragment? He listened to the piece of conversation with interest. He hadn't heard it before. It was a new memory, resurfaced from the waves of his mind. It sounded important for an odd reason. Like it would tell him the truth behind the darkness that encased him.

"Tell me more," he whispered hopefully, pleading in a question. His voice told that he was desperate, that he needed answers. He was on the brink of insanity.

_"You shall be secluded to only your mind from this day, my dear child. When the time when you remember this conversation in the never-ending darkness is the day you will be set free."_

Set free? Would he finally break away from the chains of his confinements? From the prison of the darkness? "Please," he begged, "I understand. If this was the troubles you were talking about…the burdens, then I understand!"

_"When you remember will be the only time I will ever hear you beg, understand? The boss must be strong. And if I hear the horrible plea in your voice past that day, then you will be cast back into the true hell-your mind."_

The voice was broken into incomprehensible pieces of speech, destroying the memory of truth. The silence was brought back again, foreign after hearing another being's voice. Something cold slid down his cheek, what he believed to be a tear. "Please," he called out again, voice hoarse and broken, "I can't stand this anymore."

There was no return of a voice, but instead something warm hit his face. The darkness that surrounded him turned to a dark peachy color, then to a bright red and he continued to look onward. Soft voices and sounds echoed within his ear, something foreign to him. Then as he blinked his eyes as he had before, they opened.

The pitch-black darkness that had once been his only view turned into a dark gray color, with different shapes and objects joining in. They were darker or lighter in shades, giving off clear signals that they were real.

His unfocused brown eyes looked at his surroundings. The room he was in was small, only holding a few things of basic living. There was a dresser pushed into the corner of the wall opposite of where he was lying. It was a dark blue color that seemed like a shade of gray in the dark.

A window was next to it, curtains hiding away the outside world. He had an urge to look out of it, see if the blackness was out there. But a small crack between the two hanging cloths showed wooden boards guarding the view.

A door was on the wall opposite of the window. It was closed, clearing locked, with a rectangular slot in the middle of it. The color was white, nothing extraordinary, but unique to his eyes used to black.

His bed was normal. It had two pillows; both underneath his head, making his brunet hair puff out slightly. The comforter that was under him was a soft orange color, beautifully bright compared to the rather dull room.

"What…" he mumbled, coughing roughly after the single word. His throat was dry and scratchy, feeling as though it was on fire after he swallowed on instinct.

The door that was to his right opened suddenly. The brunet jumped at the sudden action, upper body bolting up quickly. His head hurt afterwards, all of the blood rushing to it. One of his brown eyes was closed in pain while the other looked at the person who had entered the room.

They had blonde hair and pale skin, both looking smooth and soft to the touch. Bright, calculative orange eyes stared at him like he was a piece of writing. They were looking for mistakes, errors, and things to correct.

After a few moments longer of the uncomfortable silence, the tall man smiled over at the confused brunet. It was both happy and sad at the same time, conflicting the almost painful look in those orange orbs.

"Welcome back to the world," he mumbled. The brown-eyed male on the bed nearly gasped at the words. It was the same voice. The same one that had cast him into the darkness, into the confinements of his own mind. "I hope you are capable of becoming a great boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada."


	2. Melody of Solitude

**Title: **_"People Like Us"_

**Summary:** _They all came from different pasts, from different backgrounds. They were broken, shattered, or close to it. And when everyone, even those they had loved, had given up on their existences; he came into their lives with an outstretched hand. "After all, people like us have to stick together."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the amazing characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I own the plot of this story, though, but I do not own the original KHR!_

**Chapter Title: **_"Melody of Solitude" _

* * *

_"I hope you are capable of becoming a great boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

* * *

"Tch," Gokudera mumbled, walking with both hands in his jeans pockets. Despite the dress code his parents had set up specifically for him, he wore black ripped jeans, and a plain long sleeved shirt. The main torso was white, while the sleeves were bright red, representing his temper. A silver skull ring was on either of his middle fingers, and his belt buckle was also a skull.

His face was twisted in a furious expression; silver-green eyes squinted in a hateful glare. His mouth was pointed down in a frown as he walked towards his destination, trying to ignore the maids whispering as he passed by. The silver-hair that was styled like his old mentor's shifted as he turned his head a bit to listen secretly.

_"Did you hear?"_

_"Yes, I did. I can't believe that…"_

_"His sister, did she really…?"_

_"Yeah. It was unexpected."_

_"Does that mean that the young master…"_

_"That's what I heard."_

"Tch," he said once again, glare intensifying as it was directed towards the gossiping maids, "Do you realize how much your gossip causes trouble, stupid women!?"

They jumped at his loud voice, clutching at one another for protection. His silver-green eyes showed the inner rage that he had tried to hide for so long. It had caused the fear of his family. It caused the fear that everyone had of him. But he didn't mind. Fearing him meant that they would keep their distance, something that was crucial to keep his sanity intact.

"Hayato," a deep and soothing voice called out, making the feared silver-haired teen turn around. One of his family's most loyal butlers was walking towards him, looking un-afraid unlike the rest of his fellow servants. A calm smirk was placed upon his face, earning high-pitched squeals from the maids.

A small smile was placed onto Gokudera's face, an unusual sight for him. The butler his parents had 'given him', Reborn, was his only companion. They didn't have a deep bond, but the silver-haired male had high respects for the other. Someone as talented as the butler could have been anything than just a butler, but he chose the work anyways.

But Gokudera didn't know if the man was just a butler, of course. Reborn had only become a servant of the silver-haired teen's family three years ago. Before then, there were no records on the man. Suspicious, but not something that worried the 'young master'.

Reborn had dark black hair that spiked up in an unusual, unique fashion, a style not many could pull off. He wore the regular tailed coat that every male servant of the family wore, but had a yellow tie instead of the usual black. White gloves covered his hands, and a silver pocket watch's chain was decorated on the front of the coat.

"You need to come with me to get ready," the dark-haired man stated in an orderly tone. His dark eyes looked over his 'young master', not showing any disgust for the clothing. In his opinion, a teenager could wear what they wanted. That is, in their free time when no one of higher standing was watching. "Your guest is waiting for you."

"I don't need to," Gokudera protested against his piano lessons, though didn't sound as threatening as he usually did. His silver-green eyes were still sparkling in admiration, and the butler swore that he saw gray dog-ears and a tail appear on the teen. "I'm just as good as that stupid pianist! There's no point in going when he can't teach my anything!"

"Whatever do you mean," Reborn asked with a smug smirk placed on his face. His voice was secretive and mocking, as though he knew something his 'young master' didn't. "It isn't that no-good teacher that has come to see you. Just someone who has found an… interest in you."

"An interest? In me," the green-eyed pianist commented with sarcasm lacing into his astonished tone. Who would want to meet him? He wasn't even known by that many people in the noble class. Just people from the underground that he'd conversed with when he ran away.

"Please, come with me to your room," the butler stated, putting his hands on either of the teen's shoulders to steer him to get changed. The smirk never left his face, and when he left his 'young master's' room for him to get changed, the pull of his lips seemed devious.

* * *

Gokudera tugged at the tie around his neck; repeatedly taking it out from his jacket and then tucking it back in. He was currently seated in the tearoom that his parents would often discuss matters with other families. It was odd for him to be the one seated on the coach instead of listening through the door.

A sudden tugging sensation painfully made him aware of the changes that were happening around him. His eyes became misty as he saw an image of his late sister. She was the only one that had really gotten close to him, despite the problem that whenever he got near her his stomach churned sickly.

Bianchi hadn't been the best cook. And sadly, just to appease her, the silver-head was forced to eat everything she made. From Italian dishes to Chinese, he had to eat it all. And his parents didn't even need to eat a crumb, because she had always wanted him to tell her what he thought.

"_Mother and father would just lie through their teeth and say that it was great," _she had explained one day. One of her pale hands tucked her purple-brown hair behind her ear, and a soft smile spread across her face as her eyes closed. _"That's why I have you try everything I cook. You'll give your honest opinion, and I thank you for that, Hayato."_

"If you had stayed," Gokudera mumbled sourly, eyes shadowed at the memory. His hands clutched into fists where they rested in his lap, his desperate attempt to keep from shouting. "I would have kept telling you my opinions of your damn cooking if you had just stayed, if you didn't leave me here in this place…"

The green-eyed teen's head snapped up when he heard the door open, his attention turning over to the two that entered the room. Reborn entered with the usual smug smirk on his face, his expression seeming more amused than ever. Gokudera's interest didn't stick to his butler, though, and instead turned towards the person walking in behind him.

Another man, about ten years older than himself, walked in. They wore a black suit with the jacket unbuttoned, revealing the orange button-up dress shirt underneath. The black tie around the man's neck was loose, as though put on in a hurry. He had chocolate brown hair that defied gravity, sticking up in odd directions.

Deep caramel brown eyes were turned over to the teen sitting impatiently on the couch, a hidden fondness playing inside of them. Curiosity hid it well from the teen, but Reborn could see it. It was funny how amused he felt at the sight of the brunet.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Vongola," the brunet greeted, shaking hands with the silver-head out of respect. A cheerful and almost timeless smile was on his pale face as he took his seat on the opposite coach of the teen. "I'm the boss of the Vongola family."

"So?"

The brunet adult blinked at the harsh tone, the smile still not falling from his face. _The rumors were true; _he thought while apologizing, _He really is the 'punk type'. That's good. He'll fit his role well._

His eyes met dark black ones that shined with amusement. Reborn stood behind the couch Gokudera was sitting on, arms hanging on either side of him as he stood patiently, just like a good butler should. A smile pulled at the brunet's mouth at the sight. Reborn, a butler? What ridiculous world was he brought into?

"Would you mind playing for me," Tsunayoshi asked. One silver eye brow was raised at his question, making the adult chuckle a bit, "I had heard that you were an excellent pianist, and was wondering if you'd place something for me, hmm?"

Silver-green eyes blinked over at him, confused. This man didn't seem to fear him at all. Those brown eyes were looking at him, through the barriers that he'd set up to keep everyone out. They had gotten taller, wider, and thicker since his sister left, but this man just seemed to go right through them.

_No, _he corrected himself mentally, standing up silently and heading towards the glossy black piano in the room. It was put next to the window for a view of the gardens, something his parent's had done to try to please him. But the cheerful flowers and bright skies just made him angrier. Everything was perfect in appearance, but that was all.

_He doesn't just go through…_

The black case that covered the keys was lifted as he numbly sat down. He stretched out his fingers before touching the white and black keys lightly, humming at the smooth feeling underneath his calloused fingers. His silver-green eyes closed as he pressed the first key, the bittersweet sound of the piano filling the otherwise silent room.

And from there, his fingers moved on their own accord. They hit each key precisely, in a perfect combination. The melody was original, something he had written when he got the news of his sister. She had left him alone, deciding to take the easy way out. The same one that he had used two years ago when his parents had fired his mentor. The same escape route that she had pulled him back from.

The sweet melody took him away to better times. When people surrounded him that he loved. His sister, despite her bad cooking, had been his only friend. His mentor, a perverted doctor that hit on every female in sight, was his only true teacher. And they had left him.

He had cut himself off from everyone. His parents. The servants. Even the other heirs of his family's contacts. Everyone that had attempted to get close to him was pushed away, because he knew there would only be two people that truly cared for him.

The song of his heart came to an end with a calm and sad mixture of keys, the ending note resounding in the silent room. Gokudera's silver-green eyes opened once again, glazed over with his feelings that he had always been able to keep at bay. His pale hands shook slightly as they rested on the smooth, glossy white keys.

Arms wrapped around his neck loosely from behind him, soft locks of hair rubbing against his cheek as his 'attacker's' face was rested where his neck met his shoulder. The embrace was gentle but comforting, radiating a sort of harmony that could calm even a charging bull. Warm puffs of air hit the teen's neck as his guest hugged him silently, once again bypassing his walls.

"You always keep everyone at a distance," the boss of Vongola mumbled softly, looking at the teen sadly. His brown eyes were deep and inviting, telling the pianist that he was there for him. "But those that you let in, they left you…I won't leave you, though. I can promise you that, Hayato."

_He breaks them down, _Gokudera completed, one of his shaking hands lifting up. It clutched desperately to one of the clothed arms wrapped around him, holding on as though it was his lifeline. His silver-green eyes closed, and a serene look covered his expression.

The two of them forgot about everything around them. The piano, Reborn, the maids that were obviously cooing from their hiding spot outside the door. Tsuna stayed standing, while hugging the troubled teen he had come to save. A small smile was on his face, and his brown eyes held fondness in them as they closed.


	3. Talk of the Goal

**Title: **_"People Like Us"_

**Summary:** _They all came from different pasts, from different backgrounds. They were broken, shattered, or close to it. And when everyone, even those they had loved, had given up on their existences; he came into their lives with an outstretched hand. "After all, people like us have to stick together."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the amazing characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I own the plot of this story, though, but I do not own the original KHR!_

**Chapter Title: **_"Talk of the Goal" _

* * *

_"A small smile was on his face, and his brown eyes held fondness in them as they closed."_

* * *

Gokudera looked up at the tall mansion he had been raised in. His eyes took notice of the shadows in the windows, the servants watching his departure with joyful expressions. A smirk played at his lips at their reactions. They were trying to hide their happiness, just to spare him. But he wasn't sad. There was only one servant he liked out of the bunch, and that butler was coming with them.

The teen's silver-green eyes turned their gaze over to the black-haired man. Reborn seemed to notice the attention he was getting, and smirked smugly. He had changed into his regular clothes. A yellow button-up dress shirt with a jacket over it, and black slacks that covered his long legs. A fedora rested on top of his head, it being black in color with a yellow band around it.

It had turned out he was simply a scout for the Vongola Boss. Tsunayoshi had put the greatest Hitman in the world on an undercover mission to look for a Storm Guardian. The silver-head didn't care that he had been deceived. In fact, his admiration had grown for the dark-eyed man. Not anyone could act as a butler for so long.

"Are you ready," a calm and soothing voice asked. Gokudera's silver-green eyes turned to the slightly taller form that was walking towards him. Those brown eyes were cheerful and timeless, full of fondness for the new Storm Guardian.

"'Course," was the teen's simple reply. His eyes were shining brightly at the sight of his new Boss, the one that had saved him from his self-induced solitude. A pale hand ruffled his silver locks gently, a teasing manner that the brunet had.

"I'm sorry you have to leave your home," Tsuna mumbled seriously, his hand still resting on top of his Storm's head. The smile that was always present on his face had slipped off, "You can always stay, Hayato. I'm not forcing you-"

"Are you kidding," Gokudera interrupted, making a mental note to hit his head for being disrespectful. A determined expression covered his face, and if possible, his green eyes were sparkling even more so. Gray dog-ears and a wagging tail appeared on his body, and sparkling flowers surrounded the teen. "I want to be by Boss's side at all times! And if leaving the mansion is the price to pay for that, then that's just a bonus!"

Tsuna blinked his large brown eyes a few times, pale face flushing a light pink color. The sparkling flowers still surrounded his new Guardian, and cherry blossoms began to float into the scene. What was strange was that sakura blossoms weren't in season…

Reborn called the young silver-head over to put his bags into the trunk of the glossy black limo, saying that he had done enough work for two years. A smirk pulled at the brunet's mouth at seeing the fedora-wearing man acting all high-and-mighty now that he was no long undercover. It was entertaining to see the older man himself once again.

"I forgot how interesting you were," said the Hitman, walking over to his Boss and ex-student. Those dark eyes sparkled in amusement. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and a smirk played on his face, which was partly shadowed by the fedora. "Tell me, how far have you gotten in your goal?"

"You mean Vongola's goal," the brunet corrected, rolling his eyes. He squeaked rather loudly when one of his ex-tutor's hands pinched his cheek. The curly side-burned man always loved to pinch the baby-fat of his face.

Once the hand retreated, returning to the side of its controller, the Boss of Vongola rubbed his sore cheek. He glared lightly at his trusted comrade, but looked more like a pout in those dark eyes. "To answer your question, yes, I have made some progress."

The atmosphere around them immediately turned from light teasing to a thick business-like feel. The smirk on Reborn's face had fallen off at the words, and he tilted his fedora down a bit more. He had turned to serious mode, Tsuna noted. But he himself had as well. Everyone that knew of the Vongola's goal would turn serious at the news.

"How far," the Hitman asked in a hushed tone.

"I'll tell you when we return to the Vongola Manor," the brunet sighed out, running a hand through his gravity-defying brown locks. His eyes were closed and a small bit of his frustration showed on his face, but disappeared quickly. "Right now we should get Hayato there and comfortable. After all, he's an important person to me."

"To your higher-up, you mean," Reborn scuffed, "He's the incarnation of that pink-haired man. They're one and the same, just as you and the no-good blonde are."

Tsuna chuckled softly, not being able to disagree with that fact. He found it quite funny, in fact. His brown eyes turned back to the excited silver-headed teen that was arguing animatedly with his father and stepmother. A smile graced his features as his eyes sparkled once again with that timeless fondness.

"No, he's not just an incarnation. He's precious to me, just as G was to Giotto."

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he walked the halls of the Vongola Mansion, heading towards the rendezvous room. He wore his orange button up shirt with a loose black tie and black slacks, as he had earlier that day. The silver-headed teen that he'd gone to save was being fitted to a room of his choosing, somewhere he'd be happy.

The brunet smiled lightly at the thought of his new Storm Guardian. He was the first of seven Guardians to be found, to be saved from their own personal hell. The teenager's hell was solitude. No storm should be kept secluded for so long. They would burn out as time went by if they were cut off from anything else.

The soft clicking of his shoes resounded in the empty hallways as he walked, the only noise available. He had learned from Reborn, his ex-tutor, how to keep his footing silent, but when you were devoted of sound you came to like noise. The soft click of his heals were what kept the panic attacks from happening.

"You seem rather unfocused," a deep voice commented. Tsuna turned his head to watch the greatest Hitman in the world walk up to him, a smirk once again on his face. The fedora that usually rested on his head was missing, most likely in his room. Those dark eyes were sparkling mischievously, and a bit of excitement were hidden behind amusement.

"I guess you could say that," the Vongola Boss sighed once again, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't seem to focus on anything. Not with being so close to…"

"To _it_?"

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded his head hesitantly, "To _it_. I suppose you wouldn't know how it feels to be out of your real form for a long period of time, huh, Reborn?"

"Hmm," Reborn hummed in agreement. The two adults walked together in silence, heading towards their destination. The Hitman couldn't completely hide his excitement to see how far his Boss had come with their goal. What interesting people had the brunet been saving? "When will you tell your Guardian of your true form?"

"When the time is right."

"Which would be?"

"Enough with the questions," Tsuna stated. He stopped in front of a closed door that looked just like the rest. But the loud noises of its occupants were what set it apart. Different voices could be heard through the wood, arguments and loud yelling resounding within the room. "It's time to discuss business."

Reborn's signature fedora appeared out of nowhere, and he set it his head, adjusting it for a moment. The hat shadowed part of his face, which had its business poker face hiding away his emotions. A true profession in this sort of arrangement.

Tsuna opened the door, and the talking immediately silenced at his presence. The aura surrounding him was still kind and caring, but had the Boss-like feel of leadership within it. His brown eyes took notice of the five beings in the room, who all smiled or smirked at him in return.

"It's nice to see all of you once again. Please, take a seat and relax. We have many things to discuss tonight."


	4. Conversation of Two Saved People

**Title: **_"People Like Us"_

**Summary:** _They all came from different pasts, from different backgrounds. They were broken, shattered, or close to it. And when everyone, even those they had loved, had given up on their existences; he came into their lives with an outstretched hand. "After all, people like us have to stick together."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the amazing characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I own the plot of this story, though, but I do not own the original KHR!_

**Chapter Title: **_"Conversation of Two Saved People" _

* * *

_"It's nice to see all of you once again. Please, take a seat and relax. We have many things to discuss tonight."_

* * *

Tsuna sighed, tugging his tie till it was limp enough to pull off. He was currently in his room, just arriving a few minutes prior from the meeting he had. It had turned out to be a very interesting and chaotic meeting, indeed. Just as he expected it would be. The twenty-five year old threw the black tie into the chair at his desk, tossing the black jacket he tugged off on top of it.

The Vongola Boss flopped himself down onto the firm, but soft bed. He bounced a bit from the springs in the mattress, arms going up more than his torso before settling. His brown eyes stared at the white dotted ceiling above him, making out the different patterns and shapes hidden within them. Moonlight softly shun into the room from the large window, which was opened and let in a soft breeze.

The cold brush of air against his skin was comforting, and instead of getting up to get ready for bed, he stayed lying down. It had been a long day. He saved his Storm Guardian, who was the first of six of the Vongola Ring holders that he needed to find. If he didn't find and save them soon, he would be forever haunted with his previous Boss's memories.

His eyelids felt heavy as he lay there; trying to fall close and enjoy the luxury of sleep. If that was what you could call it. It wasn't a refreshing thing for him. As soon as his brown eyes closed and he was encased with darkness, all of the hazy memories would turn from static to images. Clips of the past lives of his previous Boss's that would make him confuse his own feelings with theirs.

"It's going to be a long night," Tsuna mumbled sourly. He sat up, making the edge of the bed sink down a bit with the added weight. The brown locks of hair that fell into his face shifted slightly, framing his pale face. His brown eyes were half-lidded, but it didn't matter. He was the only one in the room. "I suppose working a bit more wouldn't be all bad…"

* * *

Reborn walked the hallways of the Vongola Manor silently, a soft click of his heels resounding in the empty areas every once in a while. He guessed that if all his Boss heard was nothing but this eerie silence in his coma-like state, he'd want to hear things even in the dead of night.

The Hitman sighed heavily at the thought of the young Vongola Boss. Of course, the brunet didn't appear to be his true age. Just as he didn't. It was a strange thing, to see others like him. So now that even decades from now, he and the others the brunet had chosen would look exactly the same.

The dark-eyed man tilted the fedora on his head down a bit more, shadowing his expression. He hadn't expected the Vongola to progress so far in just two years without him. But they had gained five new recruits. Five of the chosen that they needed to find (Or in Tsuna's mind, save) to free the small brunet.

"Well, aren't we out late," a soft voice from behind him called out. On instinct, the dark-haired man pulled out his gun from his pocket and turned around swiftly.

The gun made a click sound as Reborn turned off the safety, prepared to shoot whomever dare sneak up on him. He hadn't been himself since the meeting had ended. It just seemed so surreal that they only needed to find fourteen more pieces to the puzzle. So surreal that he'd allowed a person to get the better of him.

At the end of the barrage of the metallic weapon in his hand was one of the new recruits. They held up both hands and, despite having the cocked gun pointed at them, had a small smile on their face. It was a man that was smiling at him kindly, and it irritated Reborn thoroughly for some reason.

"Don't sneak up on me," the Hitman mumbled sourly, tucking his weapon back into his jacket. Afterwards, he tilted his fedora down once again, shadowing more of his face. "Chaos, fellow Arcobaleno."

The man tilted his head to the side, a teasing smirk slipping onto his face. He had long black hair that was tied into a single braid, which swished slightly to the side at the tilt of his head. His skin was pale, just like the fedora-wearing man's, and seemed to shine a bit in the moonlight that flooded in through the windows. Those kind eyes were a dark color, but held every bit of good-heartedness he had.

"Forgotten my name already, eh?"

Reborn's own black eyes narrowed in a glare at the teasing tone. The Storm Arcobaleno, from what he'd learned from Tsuna, was like a fox. He was sly and seemed harmless, but was anything but. A tricky little pest, in the Hitman's eyes.

"Don't insult me so," Reborn replied calmly, allowing one of his own smirks to cover his face, "Of course I remember, Storm Arcobaleno Fon. I wouldn't be the world's greatest Hitman if I couldn't remember someone's name."

"I suppose you wouldn't be," Fon agreed. He lifted up on of the long sleeves of his red robe to his face, covering part of his chin. His eyes closed as a particularly bright smile spread across his face. "Tell me, how long have you been saved?"

The Hitman snorted at his choice of words. "Saved? You've been listening to Dame-Tsuna too much," he chuckled lightly. He felt as though he could let his guard down around the longhaired man, as though they already had a strong connection. _It should feel this way,_ Reborn reminded himself; _we are fellow Arcobaleno, destined to help complete the puzzle._

"If you must know, I've been 'saved', in Dame-Tsuna's words, for ten years now."

"Ten years," Fon mumbled, looking up in thought. Understanding flashed through his dark-as-night eyes, a small sparkled of interest flooding into them. "You mean to tell me that you're his Spartan tutor? The one that has tortured him since he's awaken?"

For some reason, hearing the word "Torture" made a devious smirk appear on Reborn's pale face. He chuckled lightly once again, thinking back to the good old days. The ones where he would send his Boss (At the time, student) into dangerous perils without a moments thoughts. Oh, how he missed seeing the terrified gleam in those brown eyes, and the ever famous "Hiii" scream he would produce.

The Sun Arcobaleno sighed as though in content, his dark aura surrounding him. It contrasted with the happy, joyful smirk at play on his lips. Fon shivered at the side. The Vongola Boss had been right; this person was very sadistic…


	5. Undercover Mission: Rain

**Title: **_"People Like Us"_

**Summary:** _They all came from different pasts, from different backgrounds. They were broken, shattered, or close to it. And when everyone, even those they had loved, had given up on their existences; he came into their lives with an outstretched hand. "After all, people like us have to stick together."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the amazing characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I own the plot of this story, though, but I do not own the original KHR!_

**Chapter Title: **_"Undercover Mission: Rain" _

* * *

"_The Vongola Boss had been right; this person was very sadistic…"_

* * *

It was a cold day. Snow fell down gently from the sky, gently landing onto the ground. It stuck to the concrete, the grass, everything that it touched, piling up silently. Footsteps were evident in the icy whiteness as people walked in it, either on accident or purposely. Where some of the snow had been scraped away were thin lines of the ice that had been left behind, dotting at the gray walkway.

Yamamoto sighed lightly on his way to the school, a blank expression on his face. He was wearing a warm jacket over his school uniform, buttoned up to keep in the heat that built up. A royal blue scarf was wrapped around his neck, covering up most of his lower face, hiding away the sad smile he wore.

As a gust of wind blew by, he tugged his scarf a bit tighter, trying to stay warm. He wasn't too far away from his destination. His nose was a light tint of pink from the cold temperature of the town, and his hands had begun to go numb from the fingers up. He wasn't one to dislike weather, but he had always been more a warmer-temperature type of guy.

As he turned the corner of the street, he drifted back into his thoughts. This particular area was one that he'd been in countless times. He had many different experiences there. Good, bad, awkward, heart wrenching. But the one memory that stuck out the most in his memory was the worst, the most scarring.

It was the memory of his mother dying.

Yamamoto stopped in his tracks, standings till. His amber eyes were wide as the memory began to wash over him, ripping him from the present and dragging him back to the past. It would seem as though he was that eight-year-old kid again. That he was standing in the middle of the neighborhood sidewalk, watching as his mother…

"Oi," an annoyed voice called out, snatching Yamamoto's attention immediately. He blinked a few times, trying to get his mind back into the present time, before turning to look at the person that had spoken. The fake grin that he was known for plastered onto his face as he turned, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry," Yamamoto apologized with a chipper tone, acting embarrassed even though he wasn't. In fact, he was a bit annoyed. The tone of voice this person used…it just made him irritated. Not exactly angry or mad, but just irritated. "Was I blocking your way?"

"Tch," the person stated in an angry tone, glaring hatefully, as though he had some sort of grudge against Yamamoto, "Pay attention to where you're going, idiot."

With that, the person walked around a surprised and curious Yamamoto, who took in the appearance of the other. He had shoulder-length silver hair and bright green eyes that had a metallic look to them. His skin was pale and smooth looking. He wore a simply sweat jacket, and his pants were littered with rips and tears. A few belts hung off of the loops, as though for decoration, and one had a skull as a belt buckle.

_What an interesting person, _Yamamoto thought to himself, watching as the silver-haired teen turned the corner. He let out a breath of air he hadn't known he was holding, the carbon dioxide visible in the cold temperature. _Why do I have a feeling I'll be meeting him again?_

* * *

Gokudera huffed in annoyance. He was currently on an undercover mission for his boss, who had learned the location of yet another Guardian. The silver-head had been filled in on the information of his importance, as well as the other five's. They were all part of one giant puzzle to help the Vongola Boss overcome his demons.

_No_, the pianist protested mentally, shaking his head from side to side. His silver locks of hair swished back and forth, hitting him softly against the cheek. _They're not his demons. The other Boss' left them behind._

The Storm Guardian didn't like the fact that his Boss was left with the previous' burdens. It wasn't right that the kind brunet had to right the wrongs of his ancestors. What annoyed Gokudera the most was that he couldn't help on his own. Even though he was the right-hand man of the Vongola Boss, he wasn't able to diminish the demons that haunted the brunet.

"_But you can," _the soft voice of Tsunayoshi mumbled within his mind. It was so clear that the silver-head could have believed the adult was there next to him. Except he knew that the Vongola Boss wasn't, because the voice was a simple echo of a memory. _"You can help me by gathering the other Guardians. When I save them, then we'll be one step closer, Hayato."_

"I'll do the best I can," Gokudera stated confidently, determination shining brightly within his silver-green eyes. One of his pale hands balled into a fist in front of him as he let out a heavy breath through his nose. "I won't let you down, Boss! I promise!"

"Are you talking to yourself," a familiar voice asked from behind him.

The Storm Guardian turned around quickly, hand reaching into his pockets for his weapons. He would be using explosives, dynamite, to defend himself and attack from now on. His old mentor had taught him the art of explosives when he was younger, and having the weapons on him made him feel safer.

But when his silver-green eyes met dark black ones, they immediately shined with admiration. The silver-haired teen smiled brightly at the adult in front of him, despite the fact that anyone older than himself was considered his enemy. Of course, there were two exceptions. His wonderful Boss, Tsuna, and the Hitman across from him.

"Reborn-san," Gokudera called out excitedly, walking up to the fedora-wearing man. The imaginary dog-ears once again appeared on top of his silver head, and the wagging gray tail behind him seemed to be in hyper mode.

"Nah-ah," the Hitman said in an amused manor, wagging a finger back in forth, though slower than the dog tail on the Strom Guardian. His fedora was tilted down to shadow part of his face, covering the spiky black locks underneath it. His curly sideburns bounced slightly when a snowflake got too close.

Reborn had his usual yellow dress shirt on, the black jacket over it buttoned up to the last few buttons as usual. The black tie was tucked under the jacket, which was decorated with small dots of white from the snow. A brief case was in one of his hands, unusual for the Hitman. Usually his favorite green gun was held in his hand, not a brief case.

"On our mission it's Reborn-sensei," the dark-haired man corrected, the smirk on his face growing a bit. It was obvious that he was amused with his undercover job, considering his last one was to obey others. This one he'd be a teacher, someone that could boss around and teach (Torture) his students.

"Ah, r-right, I'm sorry," Gokudera yelled, bowing his head, "I forgot! It won't happen again!"

Reborn chuckled at the teen, finding the situation they were in hilarious. They were to appear normal (Them, _normal_) as they observed the supposed Guardian. "Hopefully you didn't forget our target, correct?"

Gokudera shook his head rapidly from side to side, a grin on his face, as he replied back, "Of course not! We've been sent here to Japan to observe the first-year student, Yamamoto Takeshi, who's been identified as Boss's Rain Guardian. After we've confirmed that he is one of the Guardians, Boss will come out and save him."

The Hitman smirked once again. Yes, that was correct. It was almost exactly what Tsuna had told them, just in the silver-head's point of view. Reborn began to walk towards the school, knowing the teenager would follow him without a second thought. As he walked, he looked up to the gray sky, watching the white snowflakes fall down gently with his dark eyes. His breath was visible as he let it out through his nose, and the soft tingle of the coldness bit at his face.

Reborn continued to watch the sky as he and Gokudera walked in silence, slowly drifting back into a memory. It had been a day exactly like this. Snow falling, icy cold winds rushing past him, and a beautifully gray sky. _Yes, it was exactly a day like this when it happened, _he remembered. He closed his eyes; letting his instincts take over as he remembered that day vividly. The day that he'd been saved by the brunet from the darkness of the underworld.


	6. That One Time

**Title: **_"People Like Us"_

**Summary:** _They all came from different pasts, from different backgrounds. They were broken, shattered, or close to it. And when everyone, even those they had loved, had given up on their existences; he came into their lives with an outstretched hand. "After all, people like us have to stick together."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the amazing characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I own the plot of this story, though, but I do not own the original KHR!_

**Chapter Title: **_"That One Time" _

* * *

"_The day that he'd been saved by the brunet from the darkness of the underworld."_

* * *

The end was near. Reborn could tell. His bit of light in the darkness was fading away, going onto the next steps without him. And he would stay there, curled into the black orb that was himself. It had once been what, yellow? Yes, a bright golden yellow that held all of his confidence. But then, it slowly turned black as it was tainted with his sins.

Reborn had survived in the darkness for a long time. Fifteen years he had been in the Mafia, and he had survived. He had climbed the ranks and gotten to the title of greatest Hitman in the world. He acquired wealth, women, even some men, chasing after him, and the trust of higher up people. He had even been asked to tutor an heir to the Vongola, the strongest familiga in Italy.

The heir, the soon-to-be Vongola Boss, was three years younger than himself. Twenty-five, relatively young for a Boss. He had soft brown hair that stuck up in gravity-defying ways, a few strands falling into and framing his face. Big brown eyes always stared at him, as though watching. As though he was looking at the very core of the Hitman, trying to decipher the code.

And Reborn never stopped the small brunet from doing so. It brought a strange feeling to him every time he caught the stare. No, the strange feeling bloomed in his chest every time he saw his student, everything he heard something about him. But what was it? He wasn't able to feel this emotion in his chest. A killer, a murderer, like him wasn't able to feel such a thing.

_But when I'm around that no-good person, _Reborn thought as he stood above another victim. His eyes were cold and piercing, staring down at the corpse. Blood began to pool underneath it, stopping just before reaching his shoes. It was observed into the white piles of snow in the area, which had piled up over time. More snow began to fall, heavily so, giving a natural camouflage to the mess.

_When I'm around Tsuna, that feeling won't leave me alone. Why?_

"Reborn! Hey, where are-"

"No," the Hitman hissed under his breath, his dark eyes going wide. He turned quickly, not even trying to keep his fedora on his head as it flew off by force. Reborn couldn't allow his student, the innocent brunet, to see what he did for a living. Sure, the other knew, but it was different from seeing. And when he saw the expression, the shocked, terrified expression, something snapped.

"Tsuna," he mumbled out, voice sounding strangled. He shook gently, not very noticeable, but still there in the open. His pale hand tightened around the gun in his hand, before he lifted it up to his head. How could he live with himself, with that face forever stuck within his mind? With the face of his student looking at him, as though he was a monster?

"Reborn," Tsuna cried out. His face was twisted in horror, brown eyes widened to as far as they could. His legs felt numb, the bitter coldness biting at the skin through the fabric of his pants. But he pushed forward anyways, racing towards the other. "Put down the gun, Reborn!"

The bullet shot seemed louder than ever. It vibrated off of the walls of the alleyway, echoing eerily. The smoking gun in the Hitman pale hand slipped out of his hold, falling into a pile of snow.

Reborn's dark eyes were wide in shock, staring at the point of where the shoulder met the neck. His student had moved the gun away as he pressed the trigger, sending the bullet into one of the brick walls. The brunet was hugging him, arms around his neck tightly as he shook. The brown locks of hair tickled the Hitman's ear as they rubbed against it. The warmth of the body in front of him was foreign, something he didn't remember.

_This feeling, _he thought hazily. His eyes were have lidded as they grew heavy. Despite the snow melting at his body heat, soaking into the knees of his pants, every bit of him tingled with warmth. With blissful, searing hot heat. _It feels as though clarity has been brought to my soul…_

"Reborn," Tsuna said softly, his hold on the older man's neck tightening. His eyes were closed as he let the heat shared between them envelop his frame, allowing it to burn him to the bone. "You can't die. I can't let you. If you did, it would mean a part of me would die along with you."

"Why," the dark-haired man asked softly.

"Because you're connected to me. I'm here to save you, and if I can't then I've failed," words continued to flood out of the brunet, words that he didn't even think of saying. He had observed his tutor for a long time, feeling a tugging sensation in his chest every time. A piece of him needed Reborn, and he would allow that piece to take over.

"But why me?"

A soft smile spread across Tsuna's face at the question. He opened his brown eyes and looked up at the gray sky, watching as the white snowflakes fell down slow and soft. "You're one of the people that need saving," the brunet mumbled softly, so only Reborn could hear.

"After all, people like us have to stick together. Wouldn't you agree, eh, Reborn?"

* * *

_"After all, people like us…"_

"…Have to stick together," the Hitman finished, a soft smirk on his face. He was seated at his desk in his classroom, seated in the chair given to him. He leaned back to relax, resting his feet on top of the table, just away from the paperwork he had on it. His students were working silently, pencils scribbling away.

Gokudera was already finished with his worksheet, which didn't surprise the undercover Hitman. The silver-head was a teenage genius. Even in Mafia standards he was considered an over-achiever in academics. The Storm Guardian was a good tool to use, and someone that Reborn could feel at ease with leaving Tsuna with. If it came to it, that is.

The fedora-wearing man looked over at the target, observing him quietly. Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't as smart as the pianist. In fact, he was about as bad as Tsuna had been in his early years. The first year had tan skin, a result of the hard work and practice he put into baseball during the spring and summer. His eyes were amber, and despite people saying sparkling with joy, were closed off with a fake layer of happiness. Even the smile that was always plastered onto his face wasn't real, sketched in forcefully.

The smirk on the Hitman's face grew a little at the sight of the athlete as he tilted his fedora down a bit more. His hand brushed against one of his curly side-burns, which bounced in response. _Yamamoto Takeshi, _Reborn thought, noting the teen's habits within his mind, _Prepare to become the Rain that washes away all of the Family's troubles._

Gokudera looked up from the book in his hands, catching the undercover Hitman's gaze as it turned to the silver-head. A quick nod of the head made the pianist's green eyes blink a few times, before turning to the direction his higher-up had nodded to. There he was met with the sight of the person he'd run into earlier that day.

_That can't be…_

The Storm Guardian gritted his teeth, hands clenching the book in his hands tightly. Why did it have to be that annoying idiot of all people? He knew that the Boss had no pick in the people that needed saving, but why did it have to be an athletic, happy-go-lucky idiot!?


	7. The Mask that Covers All

**Title: **_"People Like Us"_

**Summary:** _They all came from different pasts, from different backgrounds. They were broken, shattered, or close to it. And when everyone, even those they had loved, had given up on their existences; he came into their lives with an outstretched hand. "After all, people like us have to stick together."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the amazing characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I own the plot of this story, though, but I do not own the original KHR!_

**Chapter Title: **_"The Mask that Covers All" _

* * *

"_He knew that the Boss had no pick in the people that needed saving, but why did it have to be an athletic, happy-go-lucky idiot!"_

* * *

Yamamoto's face felt over stretched as he smiled at his baseball teammates, the ones he considered his friends. Even though they knew nothing of the war going on within him, he still saw them as close companions. Even though they didn't notice how fake the grin on his face was, or the dullness of his amber eyes, they continued to smile right back at him. They continued to be oblivious to the signs of his struggle, and just conversed over random subjects with him.

"We can't lose the game tonight," one of them said in determination, eyes shining brightly as he made a fist. Yamamoto's face became stiffer at the mention of the baseball game that afternoon, having forgotten about it. He allowed his eyebrows to furrow as doubt clouded his thoughts.

"Yeah," his other 'friend' stated confidently, a smug smirk placed upon his lips. "We _can't _lose! Not with Yamamoto on our team!"

Their sparkling and trusting gazes turned to him, making the dark-haired baseball star flinch on the inside. Of course he didn't show it, though. No, the ever-present smile just grew wider as he mentally placed his well-sculpted mask onto his face completely, hiding away all of his true emotions or thoughts.

"Haha," he laughed obliviously, completely fake to his own ears, but his 'friends' continued to grin over at him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, amber eyes closing, "I won't let the team down!"

At the response, the two of his teammates laughed with him, looking at each other and talking about the win they would get that afternoon. Yamamoto continued to listen in, feeling the unmistakable feeling dread settle in on his heart.

* * *

Gokudera glared heatedly at the field in front of him, watching all of the jocks of the school slide in the dirt and throw balls. Baseball was an idiotic game. A very idiotic, stupid game that only an idiot would play.

The Storm Guardian made a _Tch _sound as the crack of the ball hitting the bat echoed in the stands, the white ball with red stitching flying high up into the air. The students from the other team cheered as they scored another goal, tying the game. His silver-green eyes turned their piercing gaze over to Reborn and his target, the supposed Rain Guardian.

The teen was tall and had a nice build, but was lean. His tan face was shadowed lightly from the white and blue baseball cap on his head, making part of his skin seem darker. Those amber eyes were focused in on the batter, a narrowed scowl to take apart his competitor.

_Yamamoto Takeshi, _Gokudera thought sourly, arms crossed in front of his chest in disapproval, _What makes you worthy to be saved by the Boss?_

The pianist gritted his teeth in frustration as the two teams switched sides, Namimori going up for bat. _You're athletic, have friends and admirers. You have your father, an ordinary life, and a future restaurant you can take over if necessary. What is it? What do you need to be saved from?_

"It should be easy to tell."

Gokudera's head spun around at high speed at the mesmerizing voice that could only have belonged to one person. At the sight of his precious brunet Boss, the silver-head's eyes sparkled brightly with admiration and joy. Those dog-ears and tail once again appeared around the teen genius, and flowers spun around him.

Tsuna smiled down at his enthusiastic Storm Guardian, finding the reaction adorable. His brown eyes held fondness in them as he watched the teen talk animatedly about his three days on his first undercover mission, unable to hold back a chuckle in the middle of the rant.

At the sound of the laughter, realization came at full speed. "Boss," Gokudera asked in a serious tone, fighting back the urge to be a happy, skipping fool at the presence of the brunet. "Why are you here? Neither Reborn-san nor I have contacted you-" A fist crashing down onto the silver-haired teen's head made the pianist be quiet as he writhed in pain.

"Don't speak for me," Reborn scolded, sighing. He took off his fedora and placed it onto his ex-student's head, flattening the locks under it with a bit of force. The Vongola Boss cried out in surprise, tilting the hat up after the Hitman retracted his hand. The Sun Arcobaleno smirked smugly, running a hand through his black hair without having to hold his hat. "I called Dame-Tsuna in."

At the news, Gokudera was immediately revived. He jumped to his feet and looked at the undercover Hitman in shock, his mouth hanging open. "Why would you-? But Reborn-san…!"

"But nothing," Reborn huffed in annoyance, dark eyes narrowing in a glare at the teen, "I've already confirmed he's the Rain Guardian. I told you that, even gave you a signal the minute I decided that he needed saving."

"He has a perfect life," the pianist yelled in anger, for once talking back to the Arcobaleno. His hands were clutched into tight fists at his side, and his eyes were shadowed as he gritted his teeth. "He's athletic, has a ton of friends as well as his family, and has a career waiting for him on a silver-platter! Everything!"

"Just because you have everything doesn't mean you're happy," Reborn countered, half of his face shadowed thanks to his returned fedora. "You should know that. You had a family, you had a career planned out for you, and you're a genius and a skilled fighter."

"But still-!"

Tsuna, ignoring the feud going on between two of his comrades, watched the game unfold, intently focusing on the pitcher. His brown eyes bore into the back of the tan, tall being that was Yamamoto, deciphering him. His gaze didn't turn away from the teen even when the baseball star turned to look at him, feeling the brunet's gaze on him.

The smile that was thrown at him made the decision clear in the Vongola Boss's mind, and he closed his eyes to turn away. "It's obvious why Reborn has called me here," Tsuna stated softly, watching as those shocked silver-green eyes of his Storm Guardian turned to him. Reborn smirked smugly, tilting his fedora down as he turned and left, dragging the pianist with him.

Tsuna's gaze once again turned to the baseball field, watching as his destined Rain Guardian gave in everything he had. Every facial expression was completely fake, a lie. All except the desperation to win


	8. Everything is, Will, be Alright

**Summary: **_They all came from different pasts, from different backgrounds. They were broken, shattered, or close to it. And when everyone, even those they had loved, had given up on their existences; he came into their lives with an outstretched hand. "After all, people like us have to stick together."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the amazing characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I own the plot of this story, though, but I do not own the original KHR!_

**Chapter Title: **_Everything Is, Will, Be All Right _

* * *

"_All except the desperation to win."_

* * *

Yamamoto panted, hands on his knees. Sweat dripped off of his tan face, his amber eyes open and glaring at the ground. He was shaking slightly, trying to fill his lungs with deep breathes of air. His chest felt tight, and his arms and legs burnt from over usage. A silver baseball bat was at his feet, shining in the dim light. His glare was pointed at it, wishing that he could just give it up.

The sun was setting over the horizon, illuminating the baseball field in a golden glow. The shadows from the stands imprinted nostalgic images on the green grass, a few patches flattened by skidding of some players earlier that day. The dirt of the mound was messed up a bit, from his and the opposing pitcher's feet slipping.

They had won, but just barely. _Just barely because _I _couldn't focus…_

He had been practicing since the game had ended. It was his fault, after all. His pitching was off, his batting was off, and his legs hadn't run fast enough, he hadn't been able to catch the ball. It was his fault that he hadn't been able to help the others with the game. No, he had been the person that kept them back, not pushing them forward.

"Damn it," Yamamoto muttered. He sat down and rubbed the back of his head in irritation, still glaring at the baseball bat. His legs felt weak, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon. His face was pointed at the ground, and a few wet drops appeared on the ground.

"Damn it…"

* * *

Tsuna hummed to himself as he walked the streets of the city. It was a peaceful day, but the sky was still gray. It seemed to reflect what the Vongola Boss was feeling at the moment, despite the cheery tune he was humming, though it was only to pass the time. Not mentioning the melody was very catchy.

The brunet felt the eyes of everyone he passed by on him. They watched as he walked by, as though he was a lion in a herd of zebra. Or antelope. Either animal worked for them. He let out a sigh as he caught a girl stalking him, trying to be sneaky but failing. It felt awkward knowing she was behind him.

_I always have this affect on people_, Tsuna muttered inside of the confinements of his head, quickening his pace to try and loose his new stalker. He turned a street corner, and ducked and weaved through the crowd of people. The brunet didn't look back to check if he lost her, but he could tell that she was gone. With a sigh, his brown eyes focused on a building's sign, his brown eyes widening slightly with recognition.

_TakeSushi._

"Well look at that," Tsuna mumbled quietly, a small smile gracing his face. He chuckled to himself softly, finding it funny. "Stalker-chan helped me find it." The Vongola Boss walked over to the sushi restaurant, feeling his hyper intuition ring within his skull. The one he was looking for was close, he could tell.

Walking into the restaurant brought the sweet smell of fish and soy sauce to his nose, a wonderful aroma that the brunet had become fond of. While Italian food was fantastic, it got boring after a while, which caused the Sky Guardian to test out a few different culture's foods. Asian dishes were one of his favorites, with its wide variety and unique taste.

"Ah," Tsuna breathed out, a pleased smile lifting the corners of his mouth. A blush dusted his pale cheeks and he floated over to the bar, sitting on one of the stools. A man stood behind the counter, making sushi for the costumer before him. When he was finished, he turned to the brunet and smiled brightly.

"Hi! I'm Tsuyoshi Yamamoto! What would you like?"

Tsuna smiled, the comfortable and friendly atmosphere around the man making him feel refreshed. It was always wonderful to meet a person that was nice and good-natured from the bottom of their hearts. The brunet ordered what he usually made for himself back in Italy, and watched as the man expertly made it.

By the time Tsuyoshi had finished the dish, the Vongola Boss's mouth was salivating in anticipation. It had been quite a long time since he had had sushi, and it looked so good… When it was set in front of him, he had to resist the urge to simply inhale the food. He forced himself to actually take bites and chew. The amazing flavor made Tsuna hum in approval. Yes, this was very good sushi.

A ring from the door opening brought Tsuna out of his euphoria state. His brown eyes glanced over at the door, and he held back an "Aha!" at the sight of his soon-to-be Rain Guardian. Reborn (That doubtful Arcobaleno) had said that for once the brunet's intuition was wrong, that there was no way that Takeshi Yamamoto would be at a sushi restaurant.

_Ha, _Tsuna thought triumphantly, chewing a piece of sushi with a satisfied smirk on his face, this time not being from the flavor of the food (Even though it was _heavenly_). _Who was right this time, Reborn?_

Yamamoto sighed before entering his dad's restaurant, the fake smile stretching his face as the bell above the door let out a ring. His amber eyes closed and he grinned happily, calling out into the familiar smelling dining area, "I'm home!"

The costumers turned to him and smiled back, happy to see the well-known teen back safely. They all greeted him, and congratulated him about the win. His dad chirped in a request for some help, and looking over at his old man, Yamamoto's eyes caught onto the person sitting at the bar.

He was older than the baseball star, looking to be around twenty, give or take a few. His spiky yet soft, gravity-defying brown hair was familiar, and those brown eyes stared at him with what seemed to be fondness. The pale face of the stranger was sincere and comforting, yet terrifying because Yamamoto could tell that he was looking at his very core.

While his heart protested against the action, against the fakeness of it, he let a smile cover his face. "Hey," he called, walking over to the man, "You were at the baseball game!"

Those brown eyes made direct eye contact, and the tall teen had to suppress a shiver from how truthful they were. They said that the man knew, that he knew everything. He knew that that smile was a mask, which it covered the bitterness he felt. He knew that the laugh he emitted wasn't truly joyful, that it was ironic and sarcastic compared to how he really felt.

"Yes, I was," the man confirmed, the smile on his pale face radiating with pure happiness. Something in those brown eyes changed from knowing to comforting, silently telling the baseball star that everything was all right, and that if it wasn't _he _would make it so. "You put a lot of effort into your pitching. You're very talented."

Yamamoto blushed slight at the compliment, feeling his heart swell from the praise. While most nearly sounded fake, as though it was their job to say such things, the voice of this man said that he meant it. He smiled, one that he didn't have to force onto his face, and said brightly, "Thank you."


	9. Reminiscence Before Leaving

**Title: **_**"**__People Like Us"_

**Summary: **_They all came from different pasts, from different backgrounds. They were broken, shattered, or close to it. And when everyone, even those they had loved, had given up on their existences; he came into their lives with an outstretched hand. "After all, people like us have to stick together."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the amazing characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I own the plot of this story, though, but I do not own the original KHR!_

**Chapter Title: **_"Reminiscence Before Leaving"_

* * *

"_He smiled, one that he didn't have to force onto his face, and said brightly, 'Thank you.'"_

* * *

Tsuna watched as each costumer left TakeSushi with a smile on their face, their stomachs filled and a pleasant aura around them. The lone people seemed to shine brightly, as though they had their worries and troubles washed away with the wonderful food and amazing service. The groups of people (Friends hanging out, families together for a nice meal) chatted amongst themselves with cheerfulness, talking about different subjects.

The brunet waited until all of them left before he let the smile slip from his face. Out of the corner of his brown eyes, he saw Yamamoto do the same. The baseball star had helped his dad out with serving and preparing some of the food, taking orders with that blinding smile (Fake, but nobody but the brunet seemed to notice) and positive attitude. The curve of his lips that was mistaken as a grin turned into exactly what it was, a frown.

Those sharp amber eyes turned to him and seemed to lighten up, but their seriousness didn't leave. They had shared a quick and quiet conversation an hour ago, Tsuna saying that he wanted to talk some more after everyone left, for privacy issues. Yamamoto's dad, who had been let in on the plan because of its seriousness, agreed with the Vongola Boss.

And now the sushi restaurant was closing, meaning their discussion would begin. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Tsuna sent a message to both Reborn and Gokudera (Despite knowing the Storm Guardian would be with the Hitman), telling them to meet him at TakeSushi. The brunet resisted the urge to gloat to the Sun Arcobaleno, knowing that if he did he'd end up with a bump on his head and a migraine.

Putting his phone away and walking towards the father and son, a soft smile found its place on his pale face. "My colleagues will be here in five minutes at the most," he told them, watching as they exchanged a look. Three minutes of uncomfortable yet suitable silence passed before there was a knock on the door.

They all looked over, and what they saw made Tsuna's eyebrows scrunch together, the smile on his face strained. His Storm Guardian was sprinting (Not running, a full out sprint as though he was running from Death itself) towards them, a dangerous and determined glint in his silver-green eyes. Tsuna sweat dropped at the sight. Reborn, on the other hand, was walking casually behind the silver-head (Surprisingly their distances weren't that far from one another's).

As they both neared, the smirk that was usually on the fedora-wearing man's face was nonexistent. He read the sign over and over, trying not to curse at himself. He, the greatest Hitman in the world, Reborn, had been wrong. _Wrong. _Some in the mafia world would have disagreed and said that the great Reborn couldn't be _wrong_, that the word wasn't even in his dictionary.

Well, apparently it was now. And Reborn didn't like it one bit.

"Boss," Gokudera yelled, running into the restaurant without restraint. His sharp silver-green eyes looked around the area, narrow as he searched for danger. When his gaze landed on a certain baseball 'idiot', they narrowed even more so. _I don't approve of you; _he wanted to say to the smiling idiot. _You don't deserve to be saved by the Boss._

Those all-knowing eyes of the Sky Guardian looked at him and made the pianist shiver. His silver-green eyes averted themselves from the gaze, looking at the ground with a guilty expression. He shouldn't have been thinking about that, not around the Vongola Boss that was kind enough to save him.

"Hayato," Tsuna said softly, putting a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder, "Please take Takeshi up stairs. Tsuyoshi-san, Reborn and I are going to talk."

Rather hesitantly, the Storm Guardian nodded his head and turned to the baseball star. He glared lightly, not as hateful as before, and waved his head to the direction of the stairs. Yamamoto seemed to understand, sending a bright smile and going up the steps to the second floor. With one last look to his Boss, Gokudera followed suit.

* * *

The table was silent as the three adults sat there. Tsuna, sitting next to the Sun Arcobaleno with Tsuyoshi across from them, watched the restaurant owner with soft brown eyes. A gentle smile had wormed itself onto his face despite the tense air.

"Takeshi, my son," Tsuyoshi stated calmly, looking a bit confused from the information they had given him. His eyebrows were scrunched together, and despite the still kind look of his amber eyes, there was a hardness behind them. The Vongola Boss took it as a sign that the man had been in a situation like this before. "Takeshi is a Guardian of Vongola, and you want to take him to Italy? That's what you're saying?"

Reborn's hand moved up to his head on reflex, wanting to tilt down his fedora. He made a clicking sound with his tongue when he realized that he had taken it off to be polite. "Yamamoto Takeshi is one of the people we have been looking for," the Sun Arcobaleno scuffed, leaning back in his chair. He looked longingly at his fedora, placed on the table in front of him, before looking at the restaurant owner again.

"You've noticed that Takeshi hides behind fake smiles as well, right," Tsuna asked softly. His suspicions were confirmed when Tsuyoshi nodded his head, looking sad at the thought. "That's why he's the one of my Guardians. I need to save him. Just as I did Hayato, and Reborn. I don't know why I choose to save them, but I knew I _had_ to."

Tsuyoshi looked behind him, looking at the stairs, before turning back to the two of them. He sighed and nodded his head, understanding the situation.

* * *

Yamamoto put his suitcase into the trunk of the car, the usual grin or smile gone from his face. He felt three pairs of eyes watching him, though didn't feel the need to hide anymore. He sighed and closed the trunk, turning around. A gust of wind brushed against one of his tan cheeks, the cool air welcomed. It was another cold day, just like that one.

The Rain Guardian, the newly saved person, closed his amber eyes in reminiscence. It had been a day like this that his mother had died, on that street in the neighborhood. It had been a day like this that he and his father had returned home without his mother, his child face looking sad and confused while his father was stricken with grief. And now it was a day like this that he would be leaving Japan and heading to Italy.

A hand on his shoulder brought the baseball star out of the past and back to the present. His amber eyes blinked over, and he looked over to Tsuna, who was smiling at him. Those brown orbs stared directly at him, and the fondness mixed into the gaze made Takeshi smile back, just as happy.

"Ready," the Vongola Boss asked. He opened the door to the passenger seat, where he would be sitting. Gokudera was sitting in the back behind Reborn, who was driving. The silver-head scuffed at the thought of having to sit next to a 'happy-go-lucky idiot', though didn't make any remark afterwards.

"Yeah," Takeshi replied, taking one last look at his father's restaurant before getting into the car.


	10. A Brief Discussion

**Title: **_**"**__People Like Us"_

**Summary: **_They all came from different pasts, from different backgrounds. They were broken, shattered, or close to it. And when everyone, even those they had loved, had given up on their existences; he came into their lives with an outstretched hand. "After all, people like us have to stick together."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the amazing characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I own the plot of this story, though, but I do not own the original KHR!_

**Chapter Title: **_"A Brief Discussion"_

* * *

Gokudera really wished that he were able to say no to his Boss. While most of the time he had no problem with whatever request it was, this time he did. Being in a room with the stupid to-be Rain Guardian was something that was agonizingly painful to the silver-head. For one, the baseball idiot kept changing personalities.

The pianist swore that the person named Yamamoto Takeshi had split personality syndrome, because one minute he was smiling and had that happy-go-lucky vibe around him, and the next he was frowning and almost acting depressed. What was up with this guy?

"Will you cut that out," the Storm Guardian finally hissed out in annoyance, his fingers twitching. Oh, how he wished that he could smoke. But his Boss had told him countless times that it wasn't good for him, and that even if he wouldn't quit, he couldn't smoke indoors. No matter what. The pianist shivered at the image of the intense glare that had been pointed at him by the person that had saved him.

"Quit what," Yamamoto asked, turning to look at the silver-head with bright amber eyes. And that ever annoying smiled plastered on his tan face. Yet again, the air around the oblivious idiot turned from a solemn one to an irritating bright and cheerful one.

"Quit switching your damn personality," Gokudera yelled quietly, not wanting to disrupt his Boss and Reborn's conversation downstairs. "One minute you're smiling like a complete imbecile and the next you have that serious gaze! Quit it! It's creepy! And irritating!"

The baseball fanatic blinked at the silver-haired pianist, looking surprised at the outburst. A soft and nearly sad smile fell onto his face, while his amber eyes narrowed slightly. His expression that had been torn between two different emotions turned to a perfect mix of seriousness with a light tone. "Sorry. I'm just… not good with showing my emotions."

Gokudera looked at him with his silver-green eyes pointed, his glare showing that he didn't buy it. "Yeah right," he scuffed, crossing his arms and sitting at the wooden chair near the desk. The to-be Rain Guardian's room had the bed pushed to a wall, the dresser in the closet, and a desk for him to do homework on under the window. Baseball posters littered the walls, and a few manga were on the desk. There was a hand-held game system on the desk as well, a light layer of dust on it.

Silence enveloped them. Gokudera busied himself with looking around the room over and over, trying to guess where certain things were hidden. His gaze landed on Yamamoto's back as he looked around for the fifth time. It stuck there, seeing baseball fanatic's shoulders and back tense. Was he… nervous? But why? What was there to be nervous about?

There were many things that the pianist didn't like, but if there was one that irritated him like no other, it was not knowing something. Seeing how the to-be Rain Guardian, the one that had peeked his precious Boss's curiosity, was staring at the door as though he was dreading the moment it would open made Gokudera's mind wonder. Yet not matter how much he tried to come up with an answer, he couldn't.

"Oi," the Storm Guardian called over quietly, "What's the matter? And don't try to say it's nothing. I can tell that something's up."

A few moments of silence followed the question, and just as Gokudera was about to ask again, the baseball star let out a heavy sigh. He didn't turn around to face the silver-head, but he answered anyways.

"I'm nervous about what's about to happen."

The pianist raised one of his eyebrows in question, though forgot that the to-be Rain Guardian wasn't looking at him. With a click of his tongue, he muttered, "Why?"

Yamamoto's tense shoulder rose in a shrug, and a bitter laugh followed. "Don't know. I guess, I'm scared of what they're deciding. What's gonna happen? Do you know?" The baseball fanatic shifted around on the end of the bed where he was seated, turning to look at the guest in his room.

The hotheaded Storm Guardian also shrugged, shaking his head at the same time. "I don't know either. All I know is that you," Gokudera pointed one of his fingers at the student, the rings on it shining in the light coming in through the window, "Are another piece of the puzzle."

"What puzzle?"

"A puzzle to help the Boss. He needs to save everyone in that puzzle to over-come the demons that the previous Boss's before him passed down to him."

"What do you mean by save?"

"You asked a lot of damn questions," Gokudera huffed, unknowingly putting a cigarette between his lips. When he noticed it, he shrugged. As long as he didn't light it, there was no harm done, right? "The Boss saves people with his flame. Since Sky flames have the harmony factor, and his flame is amazingly strong, he's able to harmonize one's soul."

The pianist sighed, and glared lightly at the baseball star across from him. "Why he would want, or need, to save you is beyond me."

Yamamoto heard the insult in the sentence, though chose to ignore it. "What happens after he saves someone?"

"Tch. Quit asking me all of this. Ask the Boss."

"But I want to know now. He's downstairs talking to my dad at the moment. I don't want to bother them."

"…You're lucky that I can respect that," Gokudera sighed, running one of his hands through his silver hair, "After the Boss saves someone…well, in my experience, the burdens that are on your shoulders just seem to drift away. You realize that it was hard breathing because you're actually _able _to breath afterwards. You're soul feels lighter, as though the shattered pieces are put back together."

"…Wow… That's really deep."

"Shut up, will yah'?"

Yamamoto didn't reply to that. Instead, he asked his other question. "After he, the Boss, saves someone, does he expect anything in return?"

All thoughts in the Storm Guardian's head to strike an insult were thrown away at the question. A smile formed on his face, and he took out the unlit cigarette from his lips. "That's what's awesome about the Boss. He does it out of the goodness of his heart. Even though he needs to save every piece of the puzzle, he doesn't expect them to just join him willingly. He gives them a choice; to stay or to go with him."

The baseball star turned away from the silver-head after that, turning back to the door. Gokudera didn't protest. He didn't want to answer any more questions. And with a smirk on his face, he turned to look out the window and at the dark night sky. He noted, unknowingly, that the person named Yamamoto Takeshi didn't seem as nervous anymore.


End file.
